1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an option kit adaptor, on which option kits providing an image forming apparatus with additional functions are installed, and an image forming apparatus adopting the option kit adaptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Additional functions of an image forming apparatus may be realized by installing an option kit on the image forming apparatus, for example, a printer, a copy machine, etc. For example, a fax kit may be installed on a main body of the image forming apparatus to perform a facsimile function.
To perform an additional operation as above, a user may disassemble a main body of an image forming apparatus partially, and may directly install a mechanical structure for installing an option kit on the image forming apparatus and an electrical connecting structure for electrically connecting the option kit to a main controller in the main body of the image forming apparatus. However, the user may break the internal structures of the image forming apparatus or may install the mechanical and electrical connecting structures in a wrong location, and thus, the image forming apparatus may be damaged.
An installation member, including a mechanical structure for installing an option kit on a main body of an image forming apparatus and an electrical connecting structure for electrically connecting the option kit to a main controller of the image forming apparatus, may be provided in advance. The user may install the option kit on the installation member to perform additional functions. However, a plurality of installation members may be necessary to realize a plurality of additional functions. That is, since option kits for realizing the additional functions may have different types of mechanical structures and electrical connecting structures, a plurality of installation members of various types may have to be provided in the image forming apparatus. Therefore, a structure of the main body of the image forming apparatus becomes complicated and a size of the image forming apparatus may be increased. The user may have to find an appropriate installation member for an option kit of a particular kind to install the option kit in the image forming apparatus.